The Letter
by lovelysakura99
Summary: The kunoichi stick the kunai into her heart. She cough some blood and fell on the ground. Her eyes were now closed forever… NejiTen


I don't know why I wrote this story... I'm not a angst type! I'm more romantic/humor/fluff type! Why do I wrote this story is still a mystery for me... anyway, enjoy this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Letter

Tenten was kneeling down in the forest, a kunai by her chest, near her heart.

"It's now time to say goodbye…" she softly murmured.

The kunoichi stick the kunai into her heart. She cough some blood and fell on the ground. Her eyes were now closed forever…

-----

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba (with Akamaru of course), Shino, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Lee and Gai were in Tsunade's office. Next to the hokage, Shizune was there too, a sad expression on her face.

"I see that everyone is here, I can now start for what I called you." said Tsunade a sad look in her eyes. "You all know that Tenten was called missing in the past few days…"

"What? You found her?" screamed Lee, grinning.

"Yes, the ANBU team that was on charge to find her succeed there mission but…"

"That's fantastic!" shouted Lee, interrupting the Hokage. "Where is she?"

"Well, Tenten has been found… dead… A kunai in her chest…"

Everyone gasped on the shock. Most of the people had tears in the corner of their eyes.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Neji coldly, like that in his question he had said too: "I'll kill the person who killed her."

"We have good reason to think that she…" Tsunade paused and looked at everyone in the room. "That she killed herself…"

"WHAT? Tenten would never have done that… She couldn't…" screamed Hinata, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's what I thought too… but we found this near her body…" said Tsunade, showing a letter in her hands. "I didn't read it because of what was written on it: 'To read in presence of those persons.' And all your names are there. That is the reason why I called you…"

The room was silent. The only sound that we could hear was the sobbing of Hinata and Hanabi. Lee, Gai, Sakura and Ino were crying too but silently.

"I will start to read the letter:

'Hi everyone. By the time you'll read this, I'll be dead. I'm sure you are all thinking: 'Why did she kill herself?' The response is simple: I'm tired. Tired of smiling when I'm hurt. Tired of hearing people talking in my back. Tired of hearing: 'Tenten, you're weak.' I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone have a limit. And mine has been crossed… A long time ago.

Did you know that I was an orphan? No? Well you know now. My parents died when I was 6 in a mission. Since, I live alone. I was sad the day I learn the news of their deaths and my limit had been near to get crossed but I continued on living. I smiled because I knew that one day, someone would help me or something… That's why I didn't tell anyone. But this day never come and I couldn't wait anymore…'

The blonde woman stopped her reading when she heard Hinata's sobbing who was becoming louder and louder.

'The day my limit was really crossed is the day that I learned that Neji was going out with Sakura and that they kissed right in front of my eyes. Imagine, the guy that you love since you've been put in the same team that him, kissing one of your friends right in front of you… Yes Neji, I loved you… or love you? I don't know… Past, present and future is mixing in front of me. I know that I don't have a future but when you'll heard this later it will be the past.. But let's talk about the present, so I love you Neji. So, what would you do when you see the love of your life in the arm of someone else? You fake a smile and go tell them: "Congratulations!" and stupid as they are they trust you.

After, Sakura came and asked me: "What should I give to Neji to thank him to be my boyfriend?" The worst thing she could have asked me. I smiled and gave her some ideas while my mind was screaming: "Stupid girl! You are suppose to find that alone! You are his girlfriend! Not me!" Sakura, I know that you didn't do it on purpose but you are really stupid. I mean, when you can't find yourself a gift for your boyfriend and you ask his best friend, it's lame. And on what you are the stupider is the fact that you have the perfect guy for you in front of your eyes and you still go out with a guy you barely know. Yes, I'm talking about Naruto who could do anything for you. I talked to him and he is sad too, but contrary to me, Naruto is strong… Hope dying will make you open your eyes…'

Tsunade paused and saw Sakura crying even more on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto too was crying, but he was trying to be strong. Neji, who was at the other side of the room, was looking outside, clearly sad and furious at him. She could almost see tears at the corner of his eyes...

'The days after I didn't sleep. It was futile because every time I was closing my eyes, Neji was coming in my mind and I started to cry even more. With that, I was always tired. Neji told me, but not a gentle: 'Tenten? What's wrong? You seem tired." No, Hyuuga Neji told me: "You better get well soon because I don't want to spar with someone weak." I went away, totally furious saying: "Well you don't need to train with me anymore." I went to see Gai-sensei and Lee but I arrived at the bad moment. They were talking about me. Saying how my youth had been going down and if I continued this way I would be weaker that I already am. Again this word, weak. I hate this word. My sensei and my best friend, that I consider like a brother think that I'm weak. The limit that was crossed of some inch, was now crossed by some foots.'

Tenten's team-mate and sensei were now feeling the shame. Unable to talk or even look around them.

'Then, I went to the Hyuuga compound, but don't get me wrong, it was to see Hinata who, since after our first chunnin exam, have been really close to me, but to continue my descent into hell, I heard on my way Ino, Shikamaru and Choji at a restaurant talking about me. "Seems like Neji chose Sakura. I always thought that he would go out with Tenten. Seems like she's not worthy enough." "Maybe she's too weak for him" "It's true, Sakura has been under Tsunade-sama…" and it continued… and it's the first time that I saw that almost everyone at Konoha were having the same discussion about me. Everyone, even people that I thought they were my friends, were talking in my back, saying that word about me again, and again.

I finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound. I cry and cry on Hinata's shoulder. Hanabi was there too. Those two were the only one to know my love for Neji. Not that I had tell them, they saw it. The day that Hinata and I started to be friend was because I was supposed to train with Neji, but he was sick and I started to be more friendly with him, I went to the Hyuuga compound and I started to talk to Hinata. One day, she told me: "You care about Neji-nii-san very much. He is lucky to have you." That day I was so happy that somebody had remarked it. I wasn't feeling alone. After I started to hang out more with Hinata and a day, because Hinata was busy, I help Hanabi with her aim. Like this, I started to talk to her too and she began to be my friend. "It would be cool that Neji-nii-san ask you to marry him like this you could be in the family!" she told me a day that I was training with her. Hinata, Hanabi, I could never thank you enough. You two made me hesitate till the end. So after Hinata and Hanabi console me, I went home and I wrote this letter. After I will go far, out of Konoha and I will put my favourite kunai in my already broken heart.

Even if my letter has a lot of reproach, I can't make myself hate you guys. You are still my friends. I still love you. Don't take this letter like a reproach but like a explanation, like a goodbye. Thanks for all those years. I'm dying weakly but I know I've made something good of my life. Thank you and please don't blame yourself. I know I will see you all again one day. Goodbye, love, Tenten.'

The hokage finished to read the letter, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"It's all my fault!" screamed the Hyuuga heiress, crying even harder, "I shouldn't have let her go. I should have told her to sleep at home. I didn't stop her."

Kiba, Shino and Hanabi were doing all there possible to calm Hinata down. Hanabi too was crying but she was trying hard to stay clam.

"Neji..." said Sakura, approaching the Hyuuga prodigy who was still looking by the window sadly. "I think that…"

"Yeah, I know. Tenten is right." replied Neji, looking at the pink haired girl who's eyes were red and puffy. "Beside, he's waiting for you." He said, pointing Naruto.

"I'm sorry…" said the medic-nin who was about to cry.

"Yeah, me too." answered Neji, putting again his attention on outside.

Ino went to Sakura to see if she was alright and exited the Hokage's office with Shikamaru and Choji. The tree were feeling guilty and Ino had puffy eyes too.

Lee was crying too on Gai's shoulder.

"We've been unfair with her, Gai-sensei…"

"I know, Lee… I know…" answered Gai, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Finally, everyone got out of Tsunade's office, the heart in pain.

-----

Neji was in front of her grave, a rose in his hand. It had been already one year since Tenten had died. The grave had already a lot of flowers on it. He knew that Lee, Gai, Hinata and Hanabi had come too say hi. Neji let the flower.

"I'm sorry. I know that I had already told you but I'm sorry that I took so much time to see that I love you. I will see you again. I know it."

He read the inscription on the gravestone that he already knew by heart and left.

_Tenten_

_Beautiful Woman_

_Great Friend_

_One of the Strongest Kunoichi_

The End

* * *

I was almost crying while writing that... Why did I worte this story? It is so not me... I know Tenten (at least I think...) is not the kind of girl to go kill herself but this idea kept bugging me... and at first I wanted to Sakura to be the mean girl but I couldn't... I like her too much and I had to put the NaruSaku part! anyway, tell me if you like it!! 


End file.
